


Dangerous Seduction

by CicoLilia



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom!Alexios, Demon!Alexios, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:58:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CicoLilia/pseuds/CicoLilia
Summary: 恶魔阿列诱惑神父阿多尼斯然后翻车的故事





	Dangerous Seduction

       “说真的？他们又多加了那么多赏金，就因为我上次路过的时候随手顺走了那些信徒们给那个破神的贡品？拜托，那个神甚至都不是真的。”

       Alexios浏览着他的悬赏页面，这是一个隐蔽的专门提供工作给某些职业特殊的猎人的暗网网站，上面的悬赏对象都是非人类，他头上的赏金已经变成了一个可观的数字，而且有好几个人正在竞争这份活，不过他不是很在乎这点，假设真有人成功的找到了他，他把对方杀了就完事了，来几个杀几个，反正类似的事情已经发生过不下两百多次，他实在不清楚在他杀了那么多受雇佣的职业猎人之后为什么还有人源源不断的来送死，不过，至少他的悬赏照片拍的不错，非常英俊迷人。他看完之后合上笔记本扔到沙发上，在半空中无所事事的飘了一会儿，决定去骚扰骚扰最近认识的那个神父。

      那是他偶然路过一个小教堂时发现的，他当时刚在这附近买了新房子，想四处走走熟悉一下环境，这座教堂很小，结构也很简单，连圣所周围的台阶都只有两层，但神父出乎意料的英俊，他反正也没什么事就欣然进去听了一次祷告，总有些不知根据的小道说法说恶魔无法进入教堂，反正他在里面待的很是自在，并且在祷告结束后还和神父亲切的握手互相认识了一下，神父说他叫Adonis，从他无名指上戴着的戒指来看他应该已经结婚了，不过Alexios搞过的已婚人士可多着呢，甚至还和一些恩爱情侣3p过，他一点都不觉得这是个问题。

      前几天他还去过一次教堂的线下小型交流活动？好吧其实他也不知道那种活动叫什么名字，氛围像是某种学术性野餐，教堂外面的草坪上摆出了长桌，上面放着装有三明治，墨西哥卷饼和水果的盘子，人们拿着食物三五成群的聚在一起聊天，有信徒，还有一些单纯只是被免费食物吸引来的年轻人，Adonis当时正站在桌子后面给刚到的人分发三明治，看到Alexios时他显得非常惊讶。

       “怎么了？不高兴见到我吗？”

       Alexios手一撑轻巧的坐上桌面，侧过身体看着Adonis，他穿了一件带有金色花纹的衬衫，透过敞开的领口能看见里面戴着的项链和大片肌肤。

      “不…我只是……很惊讶，我以为你不是会对宗教很感兴趣的类型。”Adonis不好意思的把视线移开了几秒钟，他甚至都忘记给Alexios塞一片三明治。

      “别这么说，现在你们的很多小活动还挺有意思的。之前我去过一次你们的，基督式演唱会？我之前都不知道还能用这种方式称赞上帝，不过歌都还不错。”Alexios从水果盘里拿了一颗草莓，放进嘴里之后他就后悔了，真他妈的酸。Adonis有点好笑的看着他忽然皱起的眉毛，从旁边推了一盘切成小块的甜瓜过来，递给他一把叉子，“试试这个。”

      “哦天，你真是我的救星。”Alexios终于赶走了口中剩下的那点酸涩感。他瞟了一眼对方手指上的婚戒，开始装模作样的整理手指上戴着的好几个，同时状似不经意的开口，“所以你结婚了吗？”

      Adonis愣了一下，下意识摸了摸戒指，“是的，我结婚了……”他似乎不是很想继续说下去，Alexios停下了手上的动作，眼神柔和的看着他，Adonis憋了不过两秒就败下阵来，“不过我已经很久没见她了。”

      “哦？”

      “我们有点，特殊情况。”

      Alexios向他投去同情的目光，“你的妻子真舍得把这么英俊的丈夫留在家里一个人守空房？”

      “也不是那么一回事……”

      Adonis几乎是在逃避他的视线了，这让Alexios觉得很有意思，他转了个身，双腿翻过桌面，还没开口就被对方打断了。

      “我先去…和刚来的人交流一下。”

      话刚说完Adonis就逃跑似的离开了，Alexios用手摸着下巴玩味的看着对方的背影，他都能想象出Adonis努力装作无事发生过，试图一脸平静的和别人聊天的样子，实在很有趣。

      之后他就那样离开了，他觉得这种做法效果更好，虽然…过了一天他就不小心把“想和那个神父搞一场”的想法给忘了，直到刚刚又想起来这回事，他思索了片刻，决定先换一套衣服再说。临行之前他还查了一下教堂的官网，今晚的活动好像是什么无声的祷告，看描述是一群人安静的坐在一起，他实在想不通这种行为的意义，不过反正也不需要他做什么。

      他走进教堂的时候已经有点晚了，Adonis正站在圣坛后面，他抬头看了一眼进来的人就低下了头，过了一秒又抬头看了一眼，然后又看了一眼，Alexios都快笑出声了，教堂里人不多，他挑了一个前排的位置坐下，双腿并拢，手规规矩矩的放在上面，他穿着西装，表面看上去倒挺正经的，但他相信Adonis应该会更喜欢他把西装脱掉之后的样子，他的视线落在对方身上，Adonis看上去有点坐立不安，但他一直假装专注的盯着圣坛。这个愚蠢的活动还有大概十几分钟，他可以先耐心的等一会儿。

      祷告结束后他在原地坐着没动，看着Adonis和别的信徒惯例嘘寒问暖，直觉告诉他这些信徒里肯定也有人对Adonis另有想法，不过那就和他没关系了。

      “呃…Alexios？”当教堂里只剩下他们两个的时候Adonis终于迟疑的走了过来。

      “我还以为你把我忘了呢，Adonis。”

      他从长椅上站起来，慢慢靠近对方，开始逐个解开自己的西装扣子，Adonis的喉结上下动了一下，但什么都没说出来，他往后退了几步，才像是找回了自己的声音似的开口：“我，我觉得这样不太好……”

      “你是指什么事？”Alexios还在逼近对方，他把西装外套随手扔在一排长椅上，里面是薄的接近半透明的衬衫，透过衬衫能模模糊糊的看见他佩戴的繁复装饰品，包括颈环，肩链和臂环。

      “呃…我……”Adonis都快说不出话了，他被逼的不停后退，在逐渐靠近圣所的途中甚至记得上台阶，不过最终还是被逼入了死角，他的后腰抵上圣坛，退无可退，Alexios露出某种暧昧的笑容，伸手撑在对方身体两侧把他圈在中间。

      “Alexios，我，我结婚——”

      “嘘。”

      Alexios竖起一根手指挡在对方的嘴唇上，“如果你很介意，我们可以不接吻。”他放轻了嗓音小声说，开始解自己的皮带，Adonis看上去只剩下最后一丝理智还在挣扎了，当他向下看去的时候他微微睁大了眼睛，Alexios在一侧的大腿上也戴了金色的腿环，下面还挂了几圈缀着珠宝的细链，而他的内裤，似乎是情趣款的，Alexios踢掉了皮鞋和裤子，他的脚腕上甚至还套着镂空的脚环，他引导着Adonis和他互换了一下位置，随后轻轻一跃坐上了圣坛——Adonis甚至根本没管这件事。他用赤裸的双腿环着对方，开始脱自己的衬衫，现在Adonis能清楚的看见对方穿了一条黑色丁字裤，他的手几乎是不受控制的摸上了对方的大腿。

      “你真热情，我喜欢你这样。”Alexios的声音里带着笑意，这让Adonis一下收回了手，为此他笑的更明显了。

      “告诉我，你觉得这些装饰怎么样？”他把自己的衬衫也扔到了地上，他身上的饰品都价值不菲，金色的颈饰中间镶着一颗宝石，下面连着缀有珠宝的肩链，一直点缀到胸口，左边胳膊上戴着一个臂环，末端的形状像是某种鸟的羽翼。

      “我觉得，它们很美……你也很美。”Adonis实话实说，Alexios很满意这个答案，他开始爱抚自己的胸部，揉弄着那两片形状姣好的乳肉，随着自己的动作发出模糊的哼声，之后手一路往下摸到内裤的边缘，那里只用一根带子绑了个结，手轻轻一拉就能脱下这片几乎是没有的布料。

      “把你的手给我，你会比较想亲自解开它的。”

      Adonis像是忽然想起了什么，他面露难色，“但是，我这里没有保险套或者别的什么……”

      “你觉得我会不做任何准备就过来吗？”Alexios挑了挑眉，他引导着对方的手解开了内裤上的带子，那片薄的可怜的布料也被他随手扔在了地上，他屈起腿，向对方展示他颜色偏浅的阴茎和湿漉漉的小洞，“你随时都能进来，它已经准备好了…刚刚我得一直夹紧腿才能含住这些润滑剂……”他往下看了一眼，眼睛里带上了点似笑非笑的神色，他放下戴有环饰的那条腿，用脚背蹭着对方的裆部，“你硬了。”

      “Alexios……”

      “嗯？”

      “别，别这样。”

      “但是我觉得你很喜欢？”

      他继续用脚尖戏弄对方，那根性器变得更硬了，直到Adonis十分不好意思的把他的腿拿开，他也觉得玩的差不多了是时候该开始了，虽然他发现这个圣坛实在有点高，而且面积不够大，很难在这上面真的搞起来，他之前是想试试在圣坛上和神职人员搞是什么感觉，不过在旁边也可以。他从侧边轻巧的翻下，手扶上圣坛的边缘，用眼神示意Adonis站到他后面。

      “你知道吗，这几天我一直很想你，我想念你柔软的卷发和俊美的面容。”Alexios是属于上床的时候喜欢说话的类型，不管说的是真是假，像刚刚这一句就是他临时想出来的，但没人会讨厌这种赞美之词是不是。

      “你只想念我的脸吗？”Adonis终于学会跟上他的步调了，他把手放在Alexios的后腰上，思考了一下，决定先把碍事的衣服脱掉。

      “当然不是，亲爱的神父，我还会想象你操我，像现在这样，我会在床上一边喊你的名字一边自慰，然后把自己操到高潮。”这一句当然也是他编的。他感到对方的龟头抵上了自己的会阴，在后穴附近打转，“如果你想，你也可以先用一用我的大腿，它们触感……嗯，啊…”

      Adonis没等他说完就握住他的腰慢慢往里挺进，他的内里湿润又火热，热情的吸吮着侵入的阴茎，Alexios满足的叹息，Adonis进到了一个令人惊叹的深度，让Alexios回忆起几次他和魅魔搞在一起的时候，以他的体型来说这很值得称赞了，“你可真棒…啊，再用点力…神父。”他刻意强调了神父这个称呼，作为回应Adonis不客气的用力操进了深处，Alexios放肆的呻吟，他一边喘息一边指导着对方自己的敏感点在哪里，然后在对方顶到前列腺的时候享受的塌下腰，电流般酥麻的快感顺着他的腰骨往上爬，他舒服的发出柔软的姣声，在对方一次深深的挺腰之后他忽然哆嗦了一下，肠壁不自觉的绞紧，Adonis被夹的吸了一口气。

      “我觉得……你顶到我结肠里了…啊，你真让我惊喜…Adonis，啊嗯，嗯……”

      他像是渴求更多似的扭动腰部，Adonis很快掌握了节奏，每一次挺动都用龟头擦过他的前列腺再挺进深处，不间断的快感让他发出享受的姣吟，他的腰不停往下压，现在手肘也撑在圣坛上了，Adonis的一只手往他的腰中间移了移，拇指在他的尾椎上方打转，对方估计是无意的，不过那里刚好是他尾根的位置，虽然他现在把自己的尾巴收起来了，但被抚摸尾根还是很舒服，他发出绵软的鼻音，一手伸到下面抚慰自己的性器。

      “Adonis…Adonis……嗯嗯…啊——”

      他在快高潮的时候不断叫着对方的名字，像是在撒娇，随着对方一次用力的顶入他射了出来，后穴渴求精液似的收缩着，Adonis俯下身亲吻他的肩膀，握着他的胯加快了抽插的速度，在高潮的时候还被不断摩擦前列腺的感觉令人腰软，但Alexios很喜欢，他喘息着让肉壁咬的更紧，只是他等来的是一种从未体验过的冲击感。

      在那个瞬间他甚至搞不清发生了什么，等他注意到的时候他已经在哀鸣了，整个人几乎瞬间就软了下去，Adonis一把捞住了他的腰，他觉得自己忽然变得非常虚弱，而且小腹里像是要燃烧，烫的差点哭出来。

      “呜…呜，我……烫，啊…”

      Adonis搂着他慢慢跪到地上，“呃…对不起，我没想到会这样……”他听上去有点愧疚，Alexios颤抖着几乎想蜷缩起来，他记得刚刚Adonis应该是射在了他里面…这感觉有点像被圣水烫到，虽然他应该没有受伤，但真的很难受。

      “我一开始还以为，你是另外一个品种的，因为你的举止真的不太像……”

      Alexios开始慢慢反应过来了，他听到Adonis在说话，而且对方还在摸他的尾巴……等等，什么，他撑起身体回头看了一眼，好极了，看来他刚刚应该是被这个混蛋圣职者的精液烫的差点原形毕露……还好，翅膀和角还没出来。而且Adonis刚刚说了什么？他一开始就知道自己是非人类？他怎么知道的？这个小混蛋究竟对自己隐瞒了多少事情？

      “Malaka…你这混蛋……”

      “我真的不是故意的，我也没想到我还留着这种功能……”

      Alexios还是难受的说不出什么话，他只想赶紧把身体里的东西弄出来，那根尾巴一下就消失了，他表情阴郁的瞪了Adonis一眼，准备起身然后先想办法离开这个鬼地方，这事的账可以之后再算，Adonis忽然搂紧了他，接着他就感到对方往他的脖子上挂了个什么东西，一种突如其来的无力感让他立刻重新跌回了地上。

      “抱歉，Alexios…”

      Adonis压到他身上亲吻他裸露出来的皮肤，而那根该死的阴茎还插在他身体里，把精液堵在里面，Alexios难过的推着对方，还抽空用手摸了一把脖子上的东西，一个十字架项链，他怎么不记得这玩意儿对自己这么管用？

      “再一次就好，对不起。”

      Adonis从后面握住他的腰把他的下半身提了起来，而他的脸还贴在地上，他甚至没力气撑起自己。

      “我要找律师告你强奸…你这混球…”

      “如果我没记错最开始是你诱惑我的？…而且你总不能说我用十字架强迫你和我发生性关系……”

      Alexios刚刚消失的尾巴又出现了，他愤怒的用尾尖去戳对方的嘴，被Adonis一把抓住，顺势从尖端一直摸到中部。

      “不许摸！”Alexios差点被他气死，不过Adonis这会儿终于把自己从他身体里抽出来了，他在Alexios的股缝里蹭着自己发泄过后有些垂软的性器，等它恢复精神，手依然在他的尾巴上摸来摸去，Alexios实在不堪其扰，瞬间又收了回去。

      “其实手感蛮好的。”

      “闭嘴。”

      Adonis不无遗憾的摸着他尾椎上方的部分，接着往上移动到他的后腰，“我记得你应该是有翅膀的那种？我听说你们的翅膀是长在腰上的，真的是这样吗？你的翅膀一定很好看。”

      “所有见过我翅膀的人都死了！”

      Alexios咬牙切齿，他从刚才起就一直被烫着，还变得超级虚弱，现在适应了一些，但依然不好受，而且因为姿势的关系那些精液还在往深处流去，他用手抓着地板试图缓解身体的不适，而Adonis还在跟他说话。

      “我最开始还以为…你是魅魔那种的，因为你真的很……”他有点不好意思说出后面的形容词，不过被Alexios粗暴的打断了。

      “我如果真的是，那我也不需要在浴室里自己扩张半小时了……早知道我就应该在上次见面的时候就把你的脸按在盘子里。”

      “哦所以你真的是为我特意准备好了……？”

      Alexios又想戳他嘴了，而且对方竟然还在追问，“那你会想着我自慰的部分也是真的吗？我当时还以为是你为了诱惑我编出来的谎话。”

      “那个是假的！”

      Alexios真是想把他的嘴给缝上，但他想了想自己也有疑问，他决定先问一问这个可能关乎自己能否继续在人间生活下去的问题。

      “……所以你究竟是怎么知道的？”

      “嗯……其实我也不算是完全的人类…我觉得你可以把我当作是一个神？不过我不算是这个宗教里的神……但是我能感觉到，我第一次见到你就知道你是从另外一个世界来的。”

      这也能解释为什么光是他的精液就能对自己造成伤害了。Alexios现在十分后悔，而且他感到Adonis又硬起来了，那根阴茎贴在他的会阴上，他连反抗的力气都没有，“你是想弄死我吗…啊……你这混蛋…”

      刚刚才被使用过的后穴没什么困难就再次吞下了对方的肉棒，Alexios喘着气试图少发出一些声音，但对方刚一进来就挺进了他的深处，他控制不住的呜咽一声，Adonis似乎是想慢慢来，他抽出一半后又用腰画着圈慢慢顶了进去，然后小幅度的前后动着腰顶弄他的里面，几次尝试后他终于操进了对方的结肠里。

      “你……停，哈……等，等一下……”

      Alexios舒服的受不了，但先前射进来的精液又烫的他直哆嗦，两种矛盾的感觉混在一起让他无所适从。Adonis像是没听到他的话或者直接无视了，他抓着Alexios的胯反复顶弄他的结肠口，没过一会儿Alexios就彻底放弃了压抑声音，他被操的丢盔弃甲，上半身几乎瘫在地上，发出不成调的呻吟，尾巴也不受控制的出现，Adonis空出一只手摸着他的尾巴，一直撸到尾根，Alexios说不出是在拒绝或者喜欢他这么做，他无力的叫着，直到Adonis握着他的尾根使他贴近自己好完全进入他时，他发出某种快要哭了的鼻音。

      “Adonis……啊…你放手……嗯——啊……”

      他的第二次高潮来的迅速又绵长，这次是某种更加深层的东西，他最开始甚至没射精，当Adonis又退出去开始压着他的前列腺碾磨时他才断断续续的往外流着精液，弄脏了一片地板，他像是被使用过度似的伏在地上喘息，然后他的角也出现了，Adonis看着那对形状和绵羊有点像的角，好奇的伸手去摸，他刚一碰到，Alexios就用力把头偏到一边，虽然也没能偏多远，最终还是摸上了。

      “我恨你……”

      Alexios小声的咒骂，这让Adonis觉得他有点可爱，他放轻声音好好的安抚他，虽然安抚完就又重新开始了动作，这让Alexios觉得自己还是晕过去算了。

 

      ※※※※※

 

      “求你…啊，啊，停……我不……不行，啊——”

      Adonis刚刚又在他身体里射了一回，这次他实在没忍住直接哭了出来，而这个该死的神竟然又把他翻过来压着他开始了第三回合，他连后悔的力气都没有了，现在只希望对方赶紧停下，身体里的精液烫的他不停发着抖，而且让他变得虚弱到只能任人摆布。

      “嘘…没事的，你没有受伤……”

      Adonis边安慰边温柔的摸他的角，Alexios小声抽泣着近乎讨好的蹭了蹭他的手，可怜兮兮的示弱，紧接着又被一下深入的插入操的挣扎起来，对方压着他的前列腺一直撞进了结肠，阴茎裹夹着滚烫的精液撑开结肠口的时候他觉得自己的意识都飞出去了。

      “呀啊！别…我疼……呜呜，啊…”

      他夹紧了对方的腰想阻止进一步的动作，手不自觉的护着自己的腹部，好像这样就能让他好受点似的，但和他说的话相反他的性器已经勃起到发涨，他也分不清自己现在究竟是爽还是疼，感官上的双重刺激把他逼的快疯了，他忍不住又呜咽了几声，Adonis轻声嘘着安抚他，握住他的阴茎来回撸动，Alexios皱着的眉终于舒缓了一些，他叹息着绞紧了对方的肉棒，尾尖攀上Adonis的后背来回打转轻轻戳刺。

      “我…好难受，唔啊……烫，求…求你，嗯啊，啊～”

      Adonis用拇指揉搓他的马眼，按住他不停扭动的胯部和自己贴的更紧密，不紧不慢的操弄他的深处，龟头来回顶开柔软的结肠口，Alexios仰起脖子尖叫，舌尖探出口腔，甚至没能坚持上几秒就射了出来，一些精液溅在他胸前的饰品和十字架上，格外的淫靡，他看上去像是没反应过来发生了什么，眼神涣散的小幅度颤抖，Adonis耐心的等了他一会儿，期间揉着他绷紧的大腿肌肉，顺便摸了摸腿环，Alexios又被操的哭了出来，看上去淫乱又可怜，脸上被汗水和眼泪弄的一塌糊涂。

      “好像…你其实还挺舒服的…？”

      “闭嘴。”

      Alexios有气无力的骂了一句，他感觉自己都快虚脱了，而Adonis看上去竟然还很有精神，他托着Alexios的屁股把他的腰抬起来一点，抵着他的前列腺来回顶弄碾磨，灼烧的热度夹着源源不绝的快感让Alexios简直招架不住，他抽泣着呻吟，刚刚射过的阴茎很快又有了抬头的趋势，他难受的捂着小腹，尾巴在对方的腰上绕了半圈，一边呜咽一边断断续续的说话。

      “啊…嗯，我再也，不要和你们这些神搞了…呜…啊啊！别，太，太深了……啊…”

      Adonis又顶进了他的结肠里，他真的受不了这个，但被彻底操开的肉壁却讨好的迎合着每一次撞击，收缩挤压着对方的阴茎，“之后…我会帮你清理身体，嘘…你没事的。”Adonis喘息着安慰他，俯下身亲吻他的锁骨，他抗拒的用手推着对方，却实在推不动，最后只能生气的用尾巴拍对方的背，不过至少这起作用了，Adonis直起了身子，握着Alexios的腰开始渐渐加快了速度，“我发誓这是最后一次…抱歉，Alexios。”

      Alexios最开始不知道他在说什么，当他反应过来之后几乎是惊慌的开始挣扎。“不…不要，啊…求你……求…啊嗯～别，别射在里面…啊！？啊——”，Adonis又握住了他的阴茎，力道粗暴的上下撸动，他很快就被玩的开始滴水，因为将至的高潮和体内滚烫的精液不停痉挛，他侧着身体，用手扣着地板试图逃离对方的掌控，同时继续哀哀的求饶，“我…受不了，不要…不，啊…哈啊……求你，别…呜啊，——！”

      Adonis抓紧他的腰皱着眉在他身体里射了出来，Alexios只来得及发出一声短促的尖叫就没了声音，他整个人瘫在了地上，看上去直接晕过去了，眼角还带着湿润的泪痕，Adonis小心的从他身体里退出来，之前射进去的精液从对方合不拢的后穴里滴落在他的尾根，他先是把十字架项链从对方的脖子上取了下来，然后他注意到Alexios还没有射精，犹豫了几秒后他决定帮对方解决生理需求，在他握住那根性器后Alexios从喉咙里发出小猫似的哼声，似乎是在求他继续，他用和刚才差不多的力道撸动它，手指揉搓着对方的龟头，他感觉Alexios还蛮喜欢被粗暴的对待的，对方发出的声音也越来越大，最后他像是被惊醒似的睁开了眼睛，眼神茫然，他在看见Adonis的时候似乎是想发火，但他也几乎在那瞬间被撸射了，剧烈的高潮让他根本无法思考，他狼狈不堪的哭着尖叫，Adonis已经放开了手，他挣扎着想撑起身体，最后却因虚弱和快感重新跌回地上，他刚刚只射出了一点，其余的都是慢慢流出来的，持续不断的快感几乎成了一种折磨，他难过的蜷缩起身体，等待漫长的余韵过去。

      “对不起…我现在带你去清理身体好吗？”

      Adonis看对方好像缓过来了，小心翼翼的提议，Alexios瞪了他一眼，一对漆黑的羽翼从他腰上伸展开，他想直接飞走，但结果是只折腾了两下就没力气了，甚至都没能离开Adonis多远。体内的精液还是严重影响着他的能力，而且刚刚又被内射过一次之后现在更烫了。

      “Alexios”

      “滚开…”

      他现在都没力气发火了，事实上是，他说完这句就又晕了过去，Adonis摸了摸他的翅膀，觉得现在这个情况来看一会儿只能把他带回自己家了。

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 关于Adonis的性格……我也不知道我在写什么东西，我一方面想把他写的很温柔，但我又很想使劲儿欺负阿列，然后就这样了，对不起……然后设定这方面因为我自己也没想清楚所以写的很模糊，希腊神做基督教的神父怎么想都很奇怪啊……不管了，反正我只是想写他被精液烫到而已。可能会有后续吧，有的话后续就是忏悔室内口交，我好早就想看这种东西了
> 
> 好像应该有ntr tag


End file.
